Raven Crossing
by 01wing
Summary: Yaoi DilandauVan pairing The figure of the hand curled up desperately, as if it was reaching out for help or up to the heavens


A good friend and I decided that there was not nearly enough Yaoi Escaflowne fanfictions. So we each gave one another a pairing, decided that it could be Alternate universe, or canon friendly, at least 3-4 chapters long no maximum and it had to have romance. So this is what I came up with.

**Warning**: **Yaoi**/slash Dilandau /Van paring, reference to alternate views/slander of religion, some mild violence stuff like that. Do not read if you don't like slash.

Once again if you dont like **Slash, Yaoi, two hot guys going at** it dont read this! There will be Yaoi latter on! (maybe not explicit but there is some!) I take no resposibility for you being scared for life if you read this and are offended.

Starts in Celena's POV then shifts to Dilandau

0000000000000000000000000000

_**Raven crossing **_

They flocked around the car in black ominous groups. Hovering, perching and watching from every vantage point near it, yet never touching. As if the car itself could not be touched and was something of immediate importance that had to be watched. I wanted to be here, yet now with all the crows perched on the branches my confidence wavered. I may be entering a graveyard yet you never expect that ravens, their numbers too many to count, perched on the sharp iron gates and tree limbs like in the movies.

Surely there were not nearly as many ravens when we were here a few weeks ago for the funeral. I try to recall back, but that whole day was a just blur now. The only thing that stopped me from tumbling onto the ground was Dilandau's arm around me. At that moment, I wasn't interested how many ravens there were about, but I know there were nowhere near this number if any at all.

They watched, quietly unmoving. Once in while one would flap its wings and a small ripple effect would move through them causing others to flutter and shift. Other then that they were quiet, save for an occasional squawk or two... then nothing. I found it funny, (as funny as it could be) that they perched on every available surface, except the gravestones, as if to honour that one spot. My vision of crows moving by stopped as my younger brother stopped the car. It clicked off with a unerringly loud snap.

"Celena," I just sat in the car, looking blankly out the window

"Celena?" My head shot up and I looked to my brother offering a sheepish smile

"Sorry Dilandau."

He give me a small smile that I rarely see "Come on" he grumbles, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. "Let's get this over with"

He doesn't mean to be so cold, that's just the way my brother is. I know how much he hates going to graveyards. He never was good with dealing with death or showing his emotions. "Thanks for bringing me here Dilandau." I said softly walking beside him on the grass.

"No problem." He replies in a monotone voice, as if it was a typed macro that automatic appears when someone says thanks. It might be, I don't know, but he at least he took the time to bring me here. I'm glad I won that

I try not to look at the passing gravestones, at people's lost family members, lost children, lost lovers. I didn't want to see the cold concrete slab that are the only things that stand for a life, for a life that was once beautiful and wonderful, and was so much more meaningful then concrete. I guess I don't like graveyards just as much as my brother does.

The ground was cold and frozen and crisp. It had just snowed a day after the funeral, Now it laced the ground with a thin white dusting. The snow not deep enough to completely cover the green grass, the tips of the sharp blades were still sticking up in coarse patches. A light layer lay on the short brushes near the side gardens surrounding of some of the graves.

Dilandau was standing by himself, a good distance from Folken's and Allen's grave. He was pretending to be interested in a large angel statue, but I happen to know for a fact that Dilandau didn't believe in angels, or was able to stare at something for ten minutes straight let alone at a concrete statue. That was the difference between me and Dilandau, I wasn't going to stand and stare at a statue. I was here to visit my brother and his boyfriend's grave.

I gave Dilandau one glaring look, and then turned to make my way over to their graves.

For lack of better words 'Screw him' .

0000000000000000000000000000

It took long enough for her to leave. I don't like graveyards. I think its pointless to mope over someone who is gone. Nothing can change that. It was a tragedy that Folken died at such a young age but it wasn't like he was trying to live. He committed suicide for Pete sakes.

Folken transferred to my step-brother's company just a few months ago. He didn't seem to be the depressed person you would usually think of as being suicidal. Actually, he seemed to be quite happy. Allen and Celena would go out all the time with Folken, to movies, dinner and any other event. I only found out at a later date that Folken and Allen were dating. I had never seen my step-brother more happy. They both looked happy. So it was a shock to everyone when we found out that Folken had committed suicide.

Allen took it hard , understandably so. The police came to the company and asked questions about Folken's death, trying to rule out foul play. In the end they determined the cause to be self-harm. Allen was depressed during the funeral arrangements, and the day before the ceremony was due to take place, Allen's butler found his body floating face down in the pool.

I guess none of us really understood how much Allen loved him. I couldn't understand it, how someone could take their life just because someone they loved died. Celena said it was because I have never experienced the sensation of true love. I guess she's right in that aspect.

I was sad when I found out Allen had died, of course. I'm not inhuman. It's just... I don't show it in front of others. It took me weeks (only up till a few days ago) to be able to sleep through an entire night. I know Celena shows her emotions and cries. Instead of crying, I have nightmares. I finally came to terms with Allen's death. He wanted to die and be with his lover. I couldn't be overly sad for him.

I may not believe in heaven or hell, angels or demons, but there has to be a place better then earth that you go to when you die. I don't know what that place is or where it is, but I do know that it's the only thing that makes all the horrible things we go through worth it in the end. That's why I think we want to believe that such a place exists. I may believe in a place that may not even exist, but that's the only thing that makes me able to look past Allen's death. To hope that he is in a better place with the person he loves.

So now I'd like to forget what happened, but by just coming back to this graveyard, I'm unable to. It's Celena's fault. She's the one who has this whole idea that we need to come visit their graves on a regular basis. I was standing, inspecting the grave of a Jason Pervion when I heard a shrill blood-curdling scream. I turned around quickly, snow sloshing to the side of my shoes and ran in search of the source scream. I came to those two dreaded gravestones placed closed together beside a planted garden plot. I saw Celena standing away from the bush, her hands over her mouth, eyes terrified. I wrapped an arm around her tiny waist.

"Celena what's wrong?" She just pointed to the bushes.

My eyes scanned across the grave stones, past Allen and Folken's graves to the large plot of bushes and shrubs. There, sticking out of the bushes, was a white pale arm. The limb was tinged blue from the cold. The figure of the hand curled up desperately, as if it was reaching out for help or up to the heavens.

0000000000000000000000000000

A/N Like? dont like? kill it now?


End file.
